1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generating apparatus, a current generating apparatus, and a test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage generating apparatus for outputting a power source voltage, a current generating apparatus for outputting a power source current, and a test apparatus for testing a device under test.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 is a view showing relation of a power source voltage VO to a power source current IO in a voltage generating apparatus including a conventional current limiting circuit. Conventionally, there has been known a voltage generating apparatus including a current limiting circuit that limits an electric current so that the electric current exceeding a predetermined value does not flow into a load. The limiting circuit detects a power source current IO, and descends a power source voltage VO to constant gain when the detected power source current IO exceeds a limiting current ICLP.
Meanwhile, in a conventional voltage generating apparatus, a difference between a limiting current ICLP at the limit start and a power source current ISHORT at the load short (a power source voltage VO=0) is large. When the power source current ISHORT at the load short is large, a conventional voltage generating apparatus may flow a large current into a load to destroy the load. Therefore, it is desirable that a difference between a limiting current ICLP at the limit start and a power source current ISHORT at the load short is small in a voltage generating apparatus.